Our Summer
by TwilightSagaINC
Summary: Edward and Bella's first summer together as a couple. Bella gets to know the Cullen's and the ways of vampires more. Full of advenutre...and of course a blossoming romance


You Can

I know it's odd to be as committed as I am in such short of time… but imagine what I have. I have never known love before yet, it seems to right. It is perfect. Hard times have came and we have survived. We have made it together. I know without Edward my very existence would mean nothing. So here I am snuggled up to him for yet another night in the rainy town of forks. I wouldn't trade this fate for the world. He is humming my lullaby and as the sweet sound drifts to a close I drift into a dream... But my dreams now compete with reality since I have the man I love most with me.

I woke up the next morning in my room and Edward was sitting up in the rocking chair in the corner as always. It has been about a week since prom, school was officially out and I am still in this darn cast. Edward gracefully sweeps me out of bed and walks me down to the kitchen. Charlie has already left for work for the morning. Evidently the crime rate in the summer causes a need for an early wake up call.

"So what does the human have an appetite for this morning" he says

"I have no clue… why don't you surprise me…your cooking skills have grown quite impressive Mr. Cullen" I laugh

"All because of Emeril love… thank him for my cooking skills. And of course Esme has helped me some too."

With that Edward opens a cabinet and pulls out pancake mix. He speed reads the directions and adds blueberries for flavor. Then I hear the door open

"Hey Bella!" Alice skips towards me and gives me a hug.

"Ready to play Bella Barbie?"

"Only for you Alice…"

"Goody. I have the cutest outfit in mind!"

She suddenly swipes me up into her arms and wisps me into the only bathroom in my house. She helps me get into the shower so I can do my morning clean up routine. Once I am done she does her magic and I look stunning. My hair is loosely curled and is pulled half back into a pony tale and my make up is natural, but a bit more dramatic.

"What's the occasion Alice?" I question

"A surprise" Alice grins

"You know I hate those..."

"Trust me ...you'll LOVE this one"

Alice glides gently over to my closet and pulls out a sundress I have never seen before. It is a mid-night blue and has cream lace detail on the bottom and around the neckline. I put it on and Alice helps me down the stairs. The pancakes Edward made are cooling on the table with a note beside them.

"My Bella" it reads "I hope you enjoy this breakfast. I have to go get ready for your surprise this afternoon. I will see you at the house after you eat breakfast. Every second you are away I will think of you. Be Safe. Love Always, Edward"

I ate quickly. The sooner I was finished the sooner I could see him and find out what this mysterious surprise is. The pancakes were scrumptious. They had the usual Edward touch of perfection. As soon as Alice put the plate in the sink we got into the truck to go over to the Cullen's house.

The drive always seemed to take forever when Edward wasn't with me so I tried to pester Alice about my surprise.

"Alice, you know you are dying to tell me what's going on. I could see the grin on your face since this morning. I am going to find out in 5 minutes anyway. So can you just tell me and I will look surprised. I promise I won't tell Edward you told me if that's what you're worried about" I blushed realizing I was rambling and that Alice wouldn't talk.

I looked up as I saw the Cullen house coming into view. It always amazed me how beautiful it was. The crisp white paint, the welcoming steps of the front porch. It made me feel at home. What made me feel even more at home were the people waiting for me on the front porch. The rest of the Cullen's , also dressed up, were waiting for me. I couldn't wait to get out of my truck so I tried to open the door myself and climb out. That was a bad idea. I tripped as my walking cast caught on the lip of the door. Luckily, Edward rushed over and caught me with ease.

"I thought I told you to Be Safe Isabella" he said his butterscotch eyes burning with concern, locking with mine causing my heart to flutter.

"Sorry, I just missed you. I was anxious to see you." I blushed

"I missed you too" He kissed the hollow of my neck with the greatest of care. He lifted me back up and my breath finally came back to me.

"I love you" I said smiling

"I love you too" he replied.

We walked together hand in hand towards the front porch. Each of the Cullen's were dressed up in coordinating shades of midnight blue.

"Now can I know what the occasion is?"

"We thought it would be nice to spend a day at the meadow as a family. We have a picnic packed and Esme and I wanted to have some pictures made of all of us." Carlisle answered.

"Really?" I asked excitedly "That's a great idea. And thank you for inviting me"

"You are apart of this family now Bella. We love having you with us" Esme said warmly.

I really did feel like apart of their family. Rosalie was still adjusting, but I hope in time she will accept me. It was so amazing to be accepted so easily. Especially since I felt so plain to them. They had impeccable beauty, intelligence and wit. I didn't have those things and still they wait for me with open arms. I couldn't ask for more

Edward pulled me onto his back and began running to the meadow.

"I thought we could have a little bit of time to ourselves before the family arrives in the cars."

"I can't complain about that" I smiled

His pace slowed down as we reached the trees that lined out the cleared patch of heaven that was our meadow. It was summer and all the wildflowers were in abundance. Luckily, it was a sunny day. Edward lowered me down into the middle of the soft grass and laid down beside me just like it had been the first time we came here. He opened up the top few buttons of his shirt so the sun could reveal his true beauty. The facets of his skin still sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds. He rolled over onto his side to face me and no words were necessary. We just stared into each others eyes, grateful for each others existence.

"So do you like the surprise? It isn't as big as prom but I thought spending the day with the family would be nice"

"I love it Edward. Your family makes me feel at home here in Forks. I am so thankful for each and every one of them. Without them who knows what would've happened to me. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you and your family."

I knew that was a touchy subject. Edward still felt it was his fault James went after me. That it was what he was that put me in danger. That was one way to think of it but I on the other hand felt that without him in my life I could never be fully complete or happy. I think God may have done this for a reason. God gave Edward and me the chance for eternal happiness. Though we are different we help and balance each other in the perfect way. He makes me live, and loves me who I am. He is my protector. He is the eternal fire that burns in my heart.

"I could've killed you Bella" he reminds me yet again

"But you didn't…and without you I'd be dead by now anyway. I couldn't live without you. I couldn't dream about it. You are so intelligent, handsome, and your passion seeps out of your soul. You may feel that what you are is a monster but going against what you are to be with me takes great strength. I don't think you could ever kill me Edward. I don't think either one of us could live without the other. I think we were meant to be together…I honestly feel this is right.. "

I looked over at him. I sensed he really took in what I said. He looked at me in the eyes and I held very still. His cold hand caressed my cheek and he kissed me. The blood boiled in my lips and my breath hitched as I wanted to pull him closer. I needed him closer. He didn't back away surprisingly. He let me hold him. I felt the rise and fall of his chest. I felt the cold chill of his skin through my own clothing. It was as if in that moment our very souls connected. Then far too soon the kiss ended.

His lips moved from mine up to my forehead where he placed a single chaste kiss.

He scooped me up in his arms and spun me in circles. I laughed and smiled. But begged him to stop. I wasn't one for the fast running…fast spinning was worse. I noticed a camera flash across the meadow and Esme had snapped a picture of Edward and I

"How are you two love birds" Emmett laughed

"Perfect" I replied …

"Perfect" Edward agreed

We all walked over to a tree and I ate lunch. It appeared that the Cullen's believed Italiano was the only food I ate. Of course Edward knew that wasn't true but I couldn't complain it was delicious.

"So Bella, What adventures are we going to get into this summer?" Alice asked

"I really don't know….do you have any ideas?"

"PARIS !!"Alice squeled

" Paris ?? ..isn't that a bit much ?"

" Maybe a little…"

"I was thinking Chicago" Edward added

" Now that would be cool…It would be fun to see where you came from. It's best to see the sites from a native I hear."

" I shall be your personal tour guide Ms. Swan" He laughed.

I loved his laugh. It was magical. It had a musical tone to it. I could never get enough of that laugh..

"Sounds like a plan" I replied. I couldn't wait to see Edward's City.

After my lunch we all decided it was time to take pictures. We did one group shot. I didn't think it was possible but Jasper proved me wrong. He set the camera on a stand. Hit the take button and got right in his place beside Alice without a sweat. We repeated this two other times in various poses. My personal favorite had to be the one where the Guys decided to be romantic and kiss each of us on the cheek. The surprise on each of our faces was priceless.

Then we took photos as couples. It was pretty fun. Edward had too much fun. He cradled me in his arms for a few shots. Showing off my walking cast. Then we laid down in the grass in our usual pose staring into each others eyes. Finally, like at prom, he placed my feet on top of his and we danced. Even though my walking cast was heavy it did not phase his dancing a bit. He glided along in the steady ¾ time of a waltz like a pro.

" Looks like you can dance now Bella" He smiled

"I guess I can…but only because of you leading me so well."

" Well when you get this cast off I will have to see how you lead."

"Isn't that the guys job ?"

" Usually..yes… but why not break tradition..since you claim nothing about us is traditional."

" I'm not going to be very good at leading you realize right ?"

" It doesn't matter…where ever you lead my dear I shall follow."

And I knew that was true for both …one could not live without the other…where ever on would lead the other would follow…


End file.
